Revelation
by Shattered Mirror01
Summary: We were only separated for about ten minutes- but they were the worst ten minutes of my life. How could I protect you when I couldn't find you? Set during the Goblet of Fire. Fred/George, twincest. Don't like, don't read.


**Please forgive me for this. I don't know what came over me. I wanted to read about Fred and George, just little random stuff, and the next thing I know I've turned into a twincest fan…. *shrug* oh well. It got me out of my writing funk, so I can't complain. Although, I kind of feel bad for doing this to them. But whatever. It's Fred/George twincest- don't like, don't read. As for POV, I'll leave that up to you guys. It isn't that great and it's kinda weird and corny, but I like it.I wrote it in about an hour and a half I think. It's set during the World Cup in the fourth book. Please let me know what you think! (And I'm sorry for the lame-ass title, I couldn't think of anything!)**

* * *

It was only for a few minutes; can't have been more then ten or fifteen at the most. But they were the absolute worst ten or fifteen minutes of my life.

We stepped out of the tent to see the entire world panicking. Dad yelled at all of us to stick together. I grabbed your hand without even stopping to think about it. I knew you wouldn't mind. We had to keep each other safe. That was all that mattered.

The sea of people around us didn't know which way to go. Tents were crumpling pathetically. Families trying to flee from the chaos were just creating more as they trampled those that were too slow to move. Everyone was screaming, either shouting the names of loved ones or crying shrilly out of pure terror. You gave my hand a fearful squeeze. I looked into your eyes and silently promised that I would protect you.

The mob suddenly decided that their escape route must be near us, for a huge crowd of witches and wizards started running in our direction. There was no time to move- strangers were pushing and shoving and pulling the whole family apart. Your hand slipped out of mine and your scared face, the reflection of my own, was swept away by the horde. I tried to run but there was just too many of them, and I found myself being carried off in the wrong direction. I couldn't see anything but the pale, frightened faces of strangers.

They didn't let off of me until we reached the woods, where most of them Disapparated to safety. I couldn't see the campsite, but I could smell it- the scent of burning wood and cloth. I pulled out my wand and whispered _"Lumos,"_ only to find black trunks and branches. I ran as fast as I could, tripping constantly over roots and rocks, shouting out everyone's names- Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione… and you, of course. I think I yelled out your name the most often. Can you blame me?

I could feel tears of frustration and panic burning behind my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. You had to be safe. _You had to be. _I refused to believe anything else. I ran harder, faster, but wouldn't you know my luck- my foot got caught on a root and I fell, flat on my face. I tasted blood trickling in through the corner of my mouth. My foot felt like it had been twisted completely around. I got up slowly and winced when I put any weight on my foot. The damn thing looked broken. I swore loudly but I trudged on. A broken ankle was not going to keep me from finding you. I promised to keep you safe, remember?

I cursed myself for not keeping a tighter hold of you. We'd never been separated before. Do you feel the same choking terror that I do? Do you feel sick to your stomach too? Do you feel as desperate as I do? Of course you do- we're the exact same, you and I. Down to the last freckle. So I'll find you quickly and put your fears at ease, and you'll do the same to me.

A fierce warlike cry echoed through the forest and a shot of green light burst up through the tree tops. The Dark Mark shone in the sky like a macabre banner of emerald stars, and a fresh wave of screams began to shake the trees. I felt like I'd been doused with ice water as I stood there, frozen, looking up at the sky. Dad told us that the Mark was fired when the Death Eaters murdered someone. _You… you couldn't be… you wouldn't leave me…_

A twig snapped sharply behind me and I whipped around. The Dark Mark cast an eerie glow over the forest around me, and halfway hidden in the shadow of a tree, I saw your face. You had a black eye and a cut on your nose, but you were _alive_. I ran full-tilt, forgetting about my ankle, and embraced you, almost knocking you into the ground. My arms were clamped tightly around your neck and you were squeezing the air out of my lungs, but we didn't care, because we were _safe, _we were _together, _and that was all that mattered to us.

We loosened our grips just enough to look each other in the eye. My hands were shaking badly as I brushed the hair away from your eyes, but you never blinked, not once. Your hands were trembling just the same as they went to my neck, feeling my pulse beat beneath the skin. Really, it wasn't _my _heartbeat, it was yours too- they shared the same rhythm, because we were the same heart in separate bodies. We'd always known that, but it was so much more obvious to us that night- _we are one. _It was the mantra that flowed in our very blood, that defined us, that made us strong. _We are one._

You pulled me closer then and kissed me, and I forgot that the world was going to hell around us, because the feeling of your lips on mine was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. I pulled you as near to me as our bodies would allow, but it still didn't feel close enough. The taste of your kiss was better then I ever dared to dream about. You broke away to desperately gasp down air, your hands still on my neck, your nose touching mine, your eyes burning like I'd never seen them before. There was no need to speak. Words would have been useless anyway. The feelings I had been trying to hide were the same ones you'd been attempting to bury as well. I leaned in to kiss you again, gently, just savoring every taste and touch. It wasn't until we heard angry shouts that we jumped apart, looking around wildly. It took us a moment to remember that we were in the middle of a catastrophe.

You grabbed my hand and led me back the way you'd come. It didn't take as long as I expected to find the tent. Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all there waiting for us, admonishing us for getting separated from the group. We listened to everyone discuss the Dark Mark and the Death Eaters, but we kept fairly quiet. Ginny kept giving us strange looks, questioning our silence, but we ignored her. We were relieved when Dad told everyone to get back to bed and rest for a few hours. You slipped in bed next to me as soon as the lights went out, snuggling close to my side. It was like we were children again. My fingers brushed the top of your head, playing with the locks of hair our family was so well-known for. I was surprised when you shifted and your voice was suddenly whispering in my ear.

"At this rate, Mum will _never _get any grandchildren."

I stifled a snort as best I could and looked down at your grinning face, the mirror of my own. Your hands found mine and our fingers entwined lazily. I softly kissed the top of your forehead and heard you hum in content. We both knew that this was the first of many nights we would share together. It sounded a bit corny, we knew, but… we belonged together. Simple as that.


End file.
